Catvengers
by Cookiewrites1010
Summary: A mission gone wrong against Loki. The avengers are stuck alone in the streets of New York in new forms that have ears and a tail.Rated T since i am being cautious it's my first time.
1. Prologue: Mission gone wrong

**Hi everyone this is my first story please review. Quick summary: Mission gone wrong against Loki and the avengers are stuck in New York with new forms ears a tail and paws .Have fun and these are how they look:**

 **Tony: Short and inky black with grey brown patches and hazelnut eyes a miniature arch reactor in his chest.**

 **Natasha: A tortoiseshell with a red head tail and lower legs a fully black torso and higher legs with white ear and paw tips with a white muzzle ending in a point between her eyes she has bright emerald green eyes.**

 **Clint: Similar to Natasha with a fully black torso and higher legs sandy blonde fur on his head lower legs and tail hazelnut stripe on his ears head down to his muzzle and tail tip dark stormy grey blue eyes.**

 **Bruce: Short and Greyish brown with curly fur and hazelnut eyes.**

 **Steve: Blonde with a hazel nut stripe running along his back and covering his shoulders two stripes just above every paw and his chest bright blue eyes.**

 **Thor: Blonde with a stripe running along his shoulders up to his back a giant spot on his back above the stripe and a grey paw very long fur ocean blue eyes.**

 **Loki: Emerald green eyes and sleek black fur**

 **Let's begin with the story**

Quinjet before mission Clint's P.O.V

Clint was sat on his seat near the back of the jet messing with his precision arrows with the recall magnets neatly hidden on the body of the arrow. "Alright team listen up" Clint looked up to see the Captain holding his shield and explaining the mission "This is a simple recon mission .Clint goes in first with Natasha then the rest of us after the guards are down understood?" He could tell Tony was going to say something and he did, "So who are we going to pick up?" He had to admit he was curious too. "Loki". SNAP. Clint realised he had snapped his arrow of they should have told me who we were going after of course he still wanted to put an arrow through Loki's eye. Luckily no one noticed since they were questioning Thor on why and how Loki was here. He heard Nat saying, "Get ready we're going into descent."

(This is fully from clints pov so I and me)

Simple mission yeah right explain why me and Tasha are stuck fighting guard after guard of course some of them were under mind control there unnatural blue eyes showed that clearly I was more disturbed by the amount of normal people who had a say in what they did. After hundreds of guards we managed to get to the main part were Loki was Nat sent of the signal. Soon the rest of the team came in the hulk broke down the door and we walked in. Loki was just stood there no guards nothing just his sceptre. The sceptre that made me kill all those agents. I had tightened my grip on my bow so much that I might have cut of circulation to my fingers and made my knucles go white. "Wait is he casting a spell?" Loki was murmuring something under his breath so without thinking I shot his hand and watched as he shouted in pain and the spell must have affected him and the last thing I remember is watching Nat shooting Loki's shoulder as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1 :Lost and found

Chapter 1 Still Clint's P.O.V

Rain is my least favourite weather if not properly dressed you get soaked if it's too heavy as I am now but what's more confusing is the fact that everything was so big? Did Loki shrink me? Maybe I should look in a puddle to see what happened. I walked over to a puddle witch seemed a lot bigger than it should be. I looked down and recoiled immediately. Carefully, I stepped forward again and wanted to kill Loki even more I could just hope that with my shot and Nat's it got him as well. He turned me into a cat. Gosh darn it. What to do, what to do. The tower I'm in New York I recognise the alley way I'm in. Okay so I have to head south. I begin to walk looking around then sprinting across the path and roads .Skidding to a halt I'm panting and looking around and see the tower thank god. I begin to run but I end up barrelling into another cat that's pure black with a glint in its green eyes. Is this one of my teammates or just another cat?

"Barton the one with heart" the cat drawled.

Oh god it's Loki.

"Who?" I try to act stupid.

Yep lying to the god of lies fun times.

"Don't act stupid" He hissed and lashed out clawing my cheek.

Hissing I launched myself at his trying to claw him. I managed to get a decent hit on his shoulder were Nat shot him. He winced in pain but it ended in a hiss but I'd already launched myself away from him and I was barrelling away from him my paws skimming the ground a heard hissing great he's right behind me .Okay another road a cars coming. Am I doing this I'm doing this. I ran full speed narrowly missing the truck I was on the other side of the road panting .Where's the tower looking up I realised I was at the doors that lead into the tower. Dam Tony and his lack of pet doors. I tried to push it open no such luck.

"C'mon Jarvis open the door"

Somehow don't ask because I have no idea the door opened and I fell into the lobby and the door slammed shut just as Loki tried to get inside. I felt my legs sway from underneath me.

Nobody's P.O.V

Clint passed out on the floor his pelt soaked. JARVIS had realised that something was wrong when the scans on Tony's suit showed that his bone structure was hanging and becoming more feline until he was fully a cat. He had let the sandy blonde cat in due to being very similar to Clint and after running some tests on the passed out cat on the floor his guess was found to be correct. Pepper had been alerted to the predicament of the avengers because she was in the tower and she was Tony's CEO. She was in the elevator when JARVIS told her about Clint in the lobby. The elevator reached the lobby and she stepped out with a towel and walked over to the cat on the floor. Pepper bent down and picked the cat up in the towel and got back into the elevator and asked Jarvis to take her up to the penthouse. Clint began to stir and began to panic as he realised he was being held.

"Calm down Clint"

He stopped for a second when he heard Pepper's voice and turned to see who was holding him and it turns out a very annoyed Pepper was holding him and she put him down in the elevator. He padded in circles and jumped out as soon as he could turns out as a cat Clint hates small areas defiantly elevators hates elevators now. He jumped up onto the sofa and realised he had dried off because of being held in a towel along with wriggling about. Pepper had left to get blankets and had sked JARVIS to turn the heating up since Clint may have dried off but he was still freezing. When Pepper walked back in with the blankets Clint opened his mouth as if to ask something but then realised if he said anything it would come out as meows.

After putting the blankets down in a nest sort shape for him to sleep in she said "You're the first one back I hope the others are back soon"

Clint nodded jumping onto the sofa closer to the window so he could get a better look at the city below. For a normal person (or cat) to not be able to see anything from this level but he wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing.

"Clint just try and sleep once the rain wears off we'll go and search for them"

With that promise in mind Clint curled up into the blankets but watched as Pepper asked JARVIS to tell her if any of the other avengers were at the door then she went into her room. An hour later but for Clint a second JARVIS woke him up.

"Miss Potts and Clint I believe Natasha is at the front door should I let her in and tell her to wait for you two?"

"Yes please"

He heard her voice from the other room one good thing he didn't need hearing aids. Clint padded to the elevator doors and watched Pepper walk out of the room and join him. When the elevator reached the lobby (Clint swore JARVIS was making it slower on purpose) a red black and white cat was lashing her tail clearly annoyed and Clint could guess why because Loki was right on the other side of the door and she had a big scratch from the corner of her mouth down to her chin.

"Tasha?" the sandy blonde cat asked.

Her head shot up emerald green eyes narrowing and hissed "Who are you?"

Clint sighed again and mewed "Tash it's Clint you know guy with the bow and arrow?"

She padded round in circles tail lashing grumbling that she couldn't trust him because he didn't have any evidence. The tom sighed and padded forward.

"Jarvis who is in this room right now" he asked calmly.

"Pepper Potts, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are in this room sir" the A.I replied Clint smiled and mewed "see?"

Although she didn't show it Natasha was relived and padded towards Clint but quickly turned and hissed at Loki. While she was hissing Pepper picked her up in the towel and Natasha wasn't happy swearing in Russian and trying to claw her way out.

"Natasha stop or I'm leaving you to climb the stairs" Pepper grumbled.

She soon stopped but she wasn't happy glaring daggers at everyone. As soon as they were in the elevator Pepper put her down. Natasha now free leaped at Clint because he had been laughing. Long story short she had him pinned down for the entire ride. Clint was pretty sour as he got out of the elevator as he and Natasha continued to bicker.

"Alright both to bed you sour lumps" Pepper sighed picking Clint and Natasha up and dropped them onto the blanket nest. Nestling down, Clint and Natasha were a little squished but after a little shifting they were able to fall asleep.

(They're asleep with Clint on his stomach while Nat is curled up head on his shoulder)

(Please review)


End file.
